


The Expanse Part 2

by rva2020



Series: The Expanse Series [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fraternization, Gen, Heterosexual Sex, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Series, Sex, Slash, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rva2020/pseuds/rva2020
Summary: Please read The Expanse Part 1 first. This work won't make any sense unless you've read it. Thank you so much for reading!Thank you SO much for the kudos and comments! It really makes my day! If you'd like more stories in this series please let me know, I'd be happy to write more if it would make even one person happy. ❤️Parts 3 & 4 have been added, please check them out!
Relationships: Jonathan Archer/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Expanse Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668715
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer leaves for the one way Xindi mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reader complained that this chapter was out of character for Malcom. In future chapters, there will be back story that makes it make more sense.

After Trip and T'Pol said their goodbyes, Ashley lept into Archer's arms and gave him the most passionate kiss of either of their lives. She wished she could go in his place. Before she knew it, Archer had put her down and he was off on his suicide mission. Ashley just stood there trying to breathe. The blood drained from her face and she slowly sank to the floor. She didn't cry. She assumed she didn't cry because her body simply couldn't move. Even though she knew it was coming, she was stunned silent. Breathing was getting difficult. 

After a few moments, Malcom appeared. He had witnessed the whole scene and was feeling devastated as well but kept his stiff upper lip throughout the ordeal. He waived Trip and T'Pol off indicating he would assist Ashley. He walked over to his best friend and gently helped her stand up. He put his arm around her to steady her and started walking her to her quarters. 

"I can't go back there Mal," Ashley said. 

"Can't go back to your quarters?" Malcom asked.

"Once I do that, then it will be real that he isn't coming back," Ashley said very quietly. 

"Come on luv," Malcom said as he guided her to his quarters. They were closer by anyway. 

"Mal."

"Shhh. I know, it's ok." 

Malcom punched in his access code and helped Ashley inside. She sank onto the bed. Silence filled the air as neither knew what to say. 

"I'm very sorry luv but I have to get back to the bridge immediately. Rest here and I'll come back as soon as I can, ok?" 

Ashley nodded and laid down. 

And just like that Malcom was back into Lieutenant Reed mode and running for the bridge. The tension on the bridge was palpable. A few hours after his shift was supposed to be over, he was able to leave and go back to his quarters. He had just enough time to eat, sleep and get back to the bridge. He stopped by the mess to grab some food for himself and Ashley then hurried back to his quarters. 

When he walked in, he found Ashley curled up in bed, asleep under the covers. He thought to himself 'I think this is the first time she's ever been in here. We eat in the mess hall together, been to movie night together a few times when Archer was busy and spent time together in her quarters but never mine. It's nice.' He went to take a quick shower to try to get the filth of the day off him. He turned the water on hot and got undressed. As he showered he thought 'I can't bloody wait to crawl into bed after this. Oh hell I can't, Ashley is in my bed, I can't kick her out. I'm so tired maybe I'll just climb in bed next to her. What am I doing thinking about Ashley in the shower, she's my best friend for heaven's sake. Plus I haven't fancied a woman in ages. Not since I was at university. T'Pol has an awfully nice bum but so does Trip and so does Ashley for that matter. But that hardly matters now. She's my best friend and she is involved with another close friend of mine. Damn. She was involved. Fuck this bloody expanse and the Xindi bastards for taking away Archer. Oh god it was easier to not think about this when I was busy with work.' Malcom turned the shower off. He put his boxers and pants on and walked out of the bedroom forgetting Ashley was there. He was surprised to see her sitting at his desk picking at the dinner he brought them.

"Oh hello," He said.

"Hey Mal. Thanks for bringing food. Phlox gave me a hypo and I was able to take a nap," Ashley said sullenly. 

"Oh I forgot my shirt." 

"It's ok Mal, just have something to eat. It's not like we haven't been in decon together before." 

"Alright, thanks," Malcom began to eat and noticed how swollen Ashley's eyes were from where she had been crying. He felt sad about Archer but seeing Ashley so upset really tugged at his heart. 

"I'm fine Mal, stop staring," Ashley said while trying to give a little chuckle. She put down her half eaten sandwich and sat back down on his bunk. 

Malcom followed her to the bunk and sat next to her. "You aren't fine Ashley, nor would I expect you to be. Spend the night, I'll take the floor." 

"Thanks Mal but I don't want to put you out," Besides Ashley had plans to get black out drunk and pass out. 

"Take the bunk ensign, that's an order."

Malcom knew what she was going to do and didn't want her to do that to herself again. 

"Alright lieutenant. Thank you." Ashley leaned over and wrapped her arms around Malcom. She had never hugged him without a shirt on. 'Well I don't think I've ever hugged him before. He feels really good though. Shorter than Jon and his shoulders are less broad but his skin is warm and soft and he is very muscular. He feels really good. I'm so glad I have him.'

Malcom was surprised by the hug but certainly welcomed it. He wasn't a hugger but it felt nice. He found himself unexpectedly aroused at the feel of her hands on his bare skin and her chest pressed against his chest. 'She looks too young and innocent to be put through this.' He reminded himself that she was a Starfleet officer but she was a young one, certainly younger than Archer and himself. 

"Will you sleep in bed with me Mal? It felt uncomfortable napping alone," Ashley asked while looking at him with the most adorable but sad eyes he'd ever seen. 

"Sure luv but if it gets uncomfortable I might switch to the floor. Been an awful long time since I've tried to share a bed with someone." 

"Thanks Mal," Ashley said as she got under the covers and held them up for Malcom to climb in too. He tentatively got in bed and faced away from Ashley. He was not going to let her accidentally feel or see his entirely inappropriate arousal. 

Ashley was exhausted and fell asleep quickly. Malcom closed his eyes but wasn't able to rest easily. After a little while Malcom thought he heard something and turned over to find Ashley facing the wall, seemingly having a nightmare. Malcom put his arm around her and said, "Ashley, it's ok luv, you're on Enterprise, you're safe. It was just a dream." 

"Fuck. Not everything that happened today was just a dream."

Ashley tried to hold it back but began sobbing. She had cried earlier but after the nightmare everything seemed worse and more real. She grabbed Malcom's arm that was around her and scooted closer to him. Her back was to his chest and her butt was against his groin. She thought his dick felt like it was hard and pressing into her but she ignored it because knew he was gay. 

"Nothing's ever going to be ok again Mal. I miss him so fucking much. I'm so glad I have you." 

Malcom didn't have the words to respond so he just leaned over and kissed her temple. That made Ashley pause and roll over. She looked him in the eye and leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips. She knew he was gay but it felt good to feel alive even if for only a second.

She pulled away and said, "I'm sorry Mal, I don't know why I did that, it was inappropriate. Plus I know you aren't into women." 

"It's ok Ashley," he said as he stroked her hair, "I have dated women before just so you know." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah back when I was in university." 

"You never told me that." 

"I've never been much for discussing my dating history." 

"So you do find some women attractive?"

"Yes," Malcom replied quietly. 

"Do you find me attractive Mal?"

Malcom sighed. "Of course I do Ashley, all the men on board do," he said as he gently stroked her hair. He desperately wished he could take the pain away from her. 

"I've always thought you were really attractive but from everything you told me I always assumed you were only interested in men and certainly too by the books to ever consider a relationship with someone on Enterprise," she said as her eyes were welling up again. "Oh god Malcom I hate this expanse so much. I fucking hate how much we have lost and how much are going to lose when this is over, if it's ever over. I feel so awful, I'm alone and it's never going to get better."

"You're not alone luv, you're in my bed." 

"I'm sorry Mal I didn't mean it like that." A

started sobbing again and Malcom put his hand on her face and kissed her gently. Ashley stopped sobbing and looked in his eyes. He kissed her again tenderly but firmly. 

"Things will get better Ashley, I promise. I'm here for you," Malcom said firmly. He wasn't sure he should be kissing her under these circumstances but it seemed to make her feel a tiny bit better and it definitely made him feel better. He had been attracted to Ashley since the day he met her.

"Make love to me Mal," she said suddenly, while stroking his arm. "Being here with you makes me feel good and I just want to feel good right now. I don't want to think about what happened today or what's going to happen. I just want to think about right now." 

"Luv, all that just happened today. You are upset and vulnerable. I'm here for you, we don't have to have sex for that to happen." 

"I know Mal and that's why I want to do this. I feel like I'm dead inside. I just want to feel alive. I want to feel you on top of me and inside of me." Ashley moved her hands across his sexy, muscular abs and down to his groin. She lightly touched his hardness and said, "have you ever thought about being with me?" 

Malcom knew it was wrong but as he felt himself get hard it was more difficult to remain in control. "Yes," he admitted. 

"Do you want me to stop?" Ashley asked as she continued to rub his dick and start to pull down his pants and boxers. She saw the tip of his dick poking out of his boxers. She gently rubbed the head with one finger. 

Malcom held his breath and finally said, "no, don't stop."

He kissed Ashley again as his dick was throbbing. He slowly moved his hand to touch her large breasts for the first time. He could feel her nipples were hard.

"Fuck," he growled as Ashley started to stroke him. He hurried to get her out of her jumpsuit she was still wearing. Her hard nipples and breasts were a magnificent sight. He could barely contain himself when he rubbed his thumbs over her hard nipples and he heard her whimper. 'She is so fucking sexy and feels so good' he thought. 

He touched her most sensitive area and found her already wet and ready. He was so horny he was almost incoherent but managed to choke out, "are you sure about this?" 

"Yes I am Mal, I want you inside me." 

That was the last bit of encouragement he needed. He rolled on top of Ashley and tugged at one of her thighs, she eagerly opened her legs. She whimpered as he teased her entrance with the tip of his dick. He slid in slowly and heard her exclaim, "holy fuck Mal you feel so good." 

"You feel so good too luv. So wet and tight."

He was still for a moment and looked into her eyes. He thought he shouldn't be doing this but it felt so right. Ashley smiled at him and they both felt safe and at peace for the moment. He started to slowly move in and out of her. He put one hand on the wall to support himself and the other hand on her face. It was the most erotic thing he had ever experienced to see her looking up at him with those big, beautiful eyes and hear her whimpers. He felt Ashley pull her legs up around his waist and put her hands on him as well. She started to rock and pull him to try to get him to go faster. He continued to go slow and enjoy seeing her squirm with pleasure. 

"Please Mal," she whispered. 

"Please what?" He teased as he kissed her again.

"Fuck me harder." 

He couldn't hold back after hearing her plead and curse like that. He kissed her harder and increased his thrusting. He nipped at her ear and whispered, "fuck."

At that point Ashley couldn't hold back any longer and came with Malcom inside her. As the orgasm ripped through her body, she clenched around Malcom. He started pounding it home and finished inside her soon after her. They were both panting, sweating and trying to catch their breath.

Malcom leaned down and kissed Ashley, more tender this time. 

"I love you so much Ashley," Malcom said quietly as he looked into her eyes. 

"I love you too Mal" Ashley replied. 

Malcom gently withdrew himself and laid on the bed beside her. Ashley pressed her body against him and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"What's going to happen Mal?" Ashley asked. Malcom knew she meant what was going to happen between them and with Enterprise.

"I don't know luv. But I'll be here for you through it all."

They fell back asleep knowing they had to get up in a few hours for duty shift.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Malcom and Ashley are together.

When the alarm went off, Malcom reached over and realized Ashley was gone. 'Oh bloody hell. No wonder she fucking left you idiot, she came to you for comfort and you very well had your way with her didn't you?! I should go find her but maybe she doesn't want to see me again. I can't lose my best friend.' Just as Malcom was about to get up he saw Ashley come out of the bathroom wrapped up in his towel. He breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Good morning Mal, hope I didn't wake you." 

"Um no luv you didn't" Malcom said, somewhat surprised she was still here. "I thought you had left." 

"Why would I have left?" 

"Because you came to me for comfort and I took you to bed" Malcom said quietly looking ashamed. "I'm sorry Ashley, I understand if you want to forget about the whole thing and if you can't forgive me and don't want to be my friend anymore." 

"You told me you loved me last night. Was that just because we had sex?" Ashley asked as she walked over to him and sat on the bunk. 

"Of course not, I love you. I just shouldn't have had sex with you last night when you were vunerable like that. Or sex with my subordinate, dear God, what's wrong with me." 

"I'm not sorry it happened Mal."

"You're not?" 

"No. Grief makes people do weird things and it was really nice to feel safe and calm for a little bit. I always feel safe around you." She said as she laced her fingers into his. 

"I don't know why" Malcom laughed.

"As much as you hate to admit it, you are a really caring guy deep down. Don't worry, your secret has always been safe with me." Ashley was referring to the incident years ago that had brought them together as the unlikely friends they were. 

"Come on now, let's go get some breakfast" Ashley said as she dropped her towel and slowly started to get dressed. Malcolm stood up walked over to her looked her up and down and said "are you teasing me?" 

"No Malcolm, I'm just trying to get ready for my duty shift" Ashley said as she smiled and bent over. 

Malcom came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the side of her face and whispered "want to meet me here after our shifts are over?" He moved his hands down and felt her breasts and gently tugged on her nipples. She whimpered and turned around to embrace him. She kissed him deeply and rubbed him through his sweatpants. 

"Ok Mal, I'll see you later." Ashley smiled as she quickly got dressed and hurried to the mess hall. Malcom got dressed and quickly followed. As he was hurrying down the hall it hit him, 'man you've got it bad for her, look at yourself hurrying after her like a love sick school boy.' He didn't slow down though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon, brought to you by the quarantine.


	3. The Mess Hall

Ashley had hurried out of there to have a second to think and breathe. No time though since she was already in the mess hall. She grabbed breakfast and headed to the captains mess without thinking about it. She and Archer usually had dinner in his quarters but often times met in the captains mess for lunch or snacks or just to get away for a few minutes. 

Ashley froze when she saw it was empty and realized she really had no business being in there. She quickly turned around to leave and bumped into Malcom. 

"I... um don't know why I came in here. What are you doing in here?" 

"I didn't see you in the mess hall and thought I'd find you here." Malcom replied. 

Ashley looked at the floor and avoided looking at him. Malcom took her tray and set it down on the table.

"Look at me" he softly said. 

Ashley looked up slightly but avoided eye contact. 

"Look at me luv" he said as he gently put his hands on her face and tilted it up. "I miss him too." He kissed her and gently pushed her against the wall. He put his hands on the wall behind her and leaned in. He whispered "you did everything you could for him. Hell you risked your career to help him. We all miss him but we have to keep pushing forward." Ashley was about to reply when they heard the door to the mess woosh open. 

Trip walked in as he was talking to himself, "did I leave that damn pad in here?" He stopped abruptly when he saw Ashley and Malcom. "What the hells going on in here?" He asked when he saw Malcom with his arms trapping an ensign against the wall. To Trip, it looked like Malcom had snapped and was administering a fairly bad reeming. Alone, in the captains mess. Malcom put his hands down and stepped away from Ashley. 

"Nothing's going on here Commander Tucker." Malcom said through clenched teeth. He couldn't believe the nerve of Trip assuming he was up to something bad. 

"Doesn't look like nothing. Looks like y'all are in a pretty headed argument." Trip paused and thought 'what do they have to argue about? Ashley's in my department and other than the other day in the hall, I don't think I've ever seen them talk. 

"I'm sorry Commander Tucker, it's my fault, I should be going." 

"Ashley, wait." Malcom said and reached out for her arm. He slowly stepped in front of her as if to protect her. 

Trip looked at Malcom with surprise. He was hungry and hungry and getting real cranky. "Ashley? Never heard you address someone so informally while in uniform Lieutenant Reed. What's going on?" 

"Trip-" 

A tactical alert went off that sent Trip and Malcom running to the bridge and Ashley to engineering.


	4. Commander Tucker

The alert got resolved fairly quickly and everyone went back to work. Trip wanted to talk to Malcom but couldn't do it on the bridge. He eyed Malcom and then went down to engineering. He paused when he saw Ashley. He had been so busy he hadnt spoken to her since the incident in engineering a few days prior. He went over to her. 

"You doing ok?" He asked referring to her getting trapped in the Jefferies Tubes. 

"Phlox cleared me for duty, sir." Ashley sharply replied as she continued what she was doing. 

"That's not what I meant. I didn't know ya were that claustrophobic, I'm sorry." 

"It's fine sir." 

"I miss him too. Hell, we all do. He was my best friend."

"I know sir." 

"What did I walk in on earlier? Was Lt Reed giving you a hard time about something?"

"No he wasn't sir, we're friends, we talk." 

"You and Malcom are friends? He's never mentioned you." Tucker asked suspiciously. 

"He's a private guy" Ashley shrugged. 

"Just how long have yall been friends?" 

"Pretty much since we left Earth. Is there a problem sir?" 

"Just wondering why I've never noticed is all." 

"With all due respect sir, it's probably because you've spent so much time with the subcommander, or I guess the captain now, instead of Malcom you didn't notice." Ashley glared at him. "You should probably talk about this with Malcom. Excuse me sir." And with that she brushed past him. 

'What is hell is going on around here?!' Trip wondered to himself. Ashley had never been anything but calm and polite and here she was mouthing off to him. 'I guess the stress of losing Jon is getting to her. I'll cut her some slack. I guess I haven't had much time for Malcom lately' he thought.


	5. Engineering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip catches up with Ashley in engineering.

The alert got resolved fairly quickly and everyone went back to work. Trip wanted to talk to Malcom but couldn't do it on the bridge. He eyed Malcom and then went down to engineering. He paused when he saw Ashley. He had been so busy he hadnt spoken to her since the incident in engineering a few days prior. He went over to her. 

"You doing ok?" He asked referring to her getting trapped in the Jefferies Tubes. 

"Phlox cleared me for duty, sir." Ashley sharply replied as she continued what she was doing. 

"That's not what I meant. I didn't know ya were that claustrophobic, I'm sorry." 

"It's fine sir." 

"I miss him too. Hell, we all do. He was my best friend."

"I know sir." 

"What did I walk in on earlier? Was Lt Reed giving you a hard time about something?"

"No he wasn't sir, we're friends, we talk." 

"You and Malcom are friends? He's never mentioned you." Tucker asked suspiciously. 

"He's a private guy" Ashley shrugged. 

"Just how long have yall been friends?" 

"Pretty much since we left Earth. Is there a problem sir?" 

"Just wondering why I've never noticed is all." 

"With all due respect sir, it's probably because you've spent so much time with the subcommander, or I guess the captain now, instead of Malcom you didn't notice." Ashley glared at him. "You should probably talk about this with Malcom. Excuse me sir." And with that she brushed past him. 

'What is hell is going on around here?!' Trip wondered to himself. Ashley had never been anything but calm and polite and here she was mouthing off to him. 'I guess the stress of losing Jon is getting to her. I'll cut her some slack. I guess I haven't had much time for Malcom lately' he thought.


	6. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip is suspicious and nosey. Adult content in this chapter.

Later that day Malcom wandered down to engineering to find Ashley. She was alone so as he walked over to her, he put his hands on her hips and whispered in her ear, "meet me in my quarters after your shift is over?" 

"Of course," Ashley replied and smiled.

Malcom left engineering just as quickly as he had entered. Neither of them noticed that Trip had seen the whole exchange. 

Trip didn't know what to think of that either. As far as he knew, Malcom had only ever dated men but it certainly looked like an intimate moment between the two of them. He decided to talk to Malcom about it later. 

Ashley slipped into Malcom's quarters after her shift. She still couldn't bear to go back to her quarters or to Jon's even though that's where most of her stuff was. It had been a long day. She was tired, hungry and missed Jon desperately. She couldn't wait to see Malcom and his reassuring smile. She walked in and hugged Malcom tightly. 

"I miss him so much Malcom." 

"I know luv, so do I. So does the rest of the crew." 

"It's not the same thing." 

"I know," he said as he stroked her hair. 

"You're so damn beautiful," he whispered. He leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. She pressed herself up against him and kissed him back harder. 

"I want you Mal," she said as she started to unzip his jumpsuit. They both felt a weird mix of guilt and arousal. 

"I've been thinking about you all day," he whispered as he nipped at her ear and neck.

He unzipped her jumpsuit and pulled her tank off. It had been many years since he had been with a woman and he took his time enjoying her curves. She sighed and moaned as he played with her breasts and nipples. He nipped and sucked each one until they were hard. He yanked down her jumpsuit and panties until they were off of her. He then discarded his own. He laid her down on the bed and kissed from her breasts to her stomach to her thighs. He slipped a finger inside of her and put his mouth on her most sensitive spot. She quickly came and wanted him even more. 

"Come here," she growled. She lightly rubbed his throbbing dick and took the tip of him inside her mouth. Malcom gasped with pleasure and put his hand on the back of her head, rubbing her hair. She struggled to take him all the way inside her mouth but once she did, he told her to stop.

"You've got to stop that before I cum all over you luv. Come here." He pulled her into his lap and laid back. She sank on his dick slowly, savoring the moment. He pulled her down on him and kissed her hard.

It was a perfect moment isolated from the hell they were going through. There was nice music playing in the cabin but the sounds of them moaning drowned it out. Malcom had locked out the com so they wouldn't be bothered. They didn't notice the knock on the door. Trip was tired and getting real cranky. He was getting impatient that Malcom wasn't answering and his com seemed to not be working. He considered that maybe Malcom wasn't being a jerk and ignoring him, maybe he was hurt. After knocking a few times he decided to hell with it and overrode the lock. It was dark when he entered so he hit the light switch. 

"What the fuck is going on in here?!" Trip yelled as he laid eyes on Malcom, naked and on top of Ashley. 

"Bloody hell Trip, what are you doing in here?! Get out!" Malcom yelled back. Ashley just shrunk down and pulled the covers over her head in shame. 

"What in the holy hell are you two doing?!" 

"What does it look like Trip?! Get out!" 

"But...but you're gay and the captain just died! Didn't Jon mean anything to you Ashley or do you just get off fucking superiors?!" 

"Trip, get the bloody hell out of here before I toss you out!" 

Trip stared in awe as Ashley was sobbing and Malcom looked ready to knock him out. He left the room in shock feeling like he was going to throw up.

Malcom started to get dressed.

"What are you doing?" Ashley asked.

"I'm getting ready to go give him a piece of my mind. How dare he talk about you like that!" 

"Let it go Mal, it's ok. I deserve it."

"No you don't luv. I'll be back soon." 

"Mal!" Ashley yelled as Malcom ran after Trip. She laid down and curled up under the covers and sobbed. 

"Trip! I need to have a word with you!" Malcom exclaimed. 

"I don't think there's anything we need to talk about Lieutenant Reed. I saw what's going on." 

"Don't you Lieutenant Reed me, you arse. I'm not going to shout about this in the hall!" Malcom shoved Trip into the turbo lift and pressed stop. 

"What the hell were you two thinking? The Cap'n just died Malcom," Trip said. 

"We werent thinking Trip," Malcom said quietly. "You don't know this but Jon and I dated while we were in the academy. We've known each other longer than you've known him. Hell, I've known Ashley longer than I've known you. We are best friends Trip, we meet before we left Earth. That bloody day in engineering when you two were cuddled up for hours, I was looking for Ashley because she had missed having lunch with me. She came to me for comfort! I spent the night in bed with her just holding her! You don't know her at all. We both lost someone we loved and yet we still both had someone we loved right in front of us. We were devastated and found comfort in each other." 

"Aw Malcom, I didn't know it was like that. Why didn't you tell me about any of that when we were on the shuttlepod together?" 

"There were plenty of things I didn't tell you Trip. I had wanted to confess that I had a crush on you but I didn't. It's not like I needed to leave a message for Ashley and Jon, we thought they were dead." 

"I don't know what to say Malcom. I guess I can understand where you're coming from." 

"I've been in love with Ashley since I met her Trip but I never did anything about it because she was my subordinate. And I certainly never did anything once I learned she had feelings for Jon." 

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Trip." 

"Tell Ashley I'm sorry too, will ya?" 

"Will do." Malcom opened the turbo lift and went back to his quarters. Trip sighed and walked back to his. 

Malcom slipped back in his quarters, disrobed and slid back into bed with Ashley. 

"Don't cry luv, it's ok. I think he understands now." 

Ashley nodded and understood what Malcom meant. He cuddled up behind her and caressed her gently. He kissed her neck and shoulder. She felt so soft and smelled so good. He felt himself getting hard again as he heard her moan quietly. She twisted her head around to kiss him and pushed her ass back into his naked erection. He continued to gently rub her, moving his hand over her breast and playing with it. She sighed and wiggled some more. Malcom put his hand around her hip in between her thighs and began to rub her. She moaned louder and reached back for his dick. 

"Put it in me again," she moaned. 

Malcom rubbed some spit on the tip of his dick and then gently slipped inside her. He rather liked it, after all, she had an awfully nice bum. He gently rocked in and out of her. 

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back. 

"You feel so fucking good." 

"I love having you inside me. Feels so good." 

He took his time slowly making love to her. He bought them both to a gentle but satisfying climax. From their conversations,k he Ashley also enjoyed rougher sex but it felt nice to take it easy and enjoy the moment. They made love several times throughout the night, each time forgetting about the trouble that laid ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'm thrilled you've read so much!


	7. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos erupts as the Xindi ship attacks Enterprise. (No adult content in this chapter.)

There was chaos as the Reptilian ship attacked Enterprise. The com system went down and they lost a nacelle. People were taken to sick bay. There was smoke and fire everywhere. There were deck breaches on decks C, D and E. Ashley helped Trip put fires out before there was a coolant leak and they had to evacuate. Ashley looked around in horror before evacuating. As she ran she prayed Malcom was ok. Suddenly the ship stopped rocking. Ashley kept running.

Malcom was on the bridge.

"They've stopped firing, they've broken off." He exclaimed.

"Ensign, get us out of here" T'Pol said to Mayweather. Unfortunately thrusters were down. The com system was still down. 

Malcom gave the damage report. "We don't have a complete casuality list yet but five people are confirmed dead, dozens more are wounded. Most of the hull breaches have been contained with emergency bulkheads." 

Electricity crackled and fires raged. Malcom didn't know what was keeping the ship together. 

"The primary warp coil's fried." Said Tucker. "As it stands now, warp drive is out of the question. Repairs will take weeks. Engineering isn't the safest place to be right now." 

Malcom nodded and got out of there with Captain T'Pol. He wished he could pull Ashley out of there to go with him but he knew she was needed in engineering. Chaos continued as the injured were treated and fires were put out. Luckily Ashley and Malcom only had some minor scrapes and bruises. 

Malcom saw a vessel approaching. "It's Xindi!" The view screen was still offline. It appeared to be a one man vessel with no weapons. They decided to bring it in. They brought it into the landing bay. It looked like an escape pod of some sort with one life sign. Malcom's heart was racing. Malcom, T'Pol and security officers surrounded the ship and approached it with weapons drawn. 

They opened the hatch and to their surprise found a badly beaten, unconscious Archer. They rushed him to sickbay where Phlox determined he didn't have any internal injuries. Phlox said Archer had "numerous contusions consistent with blunt force trauma." 

"How many have we lost?" Archer asked. He saw they had 14 dead and 3 unaccounted for. He breathed a tiny sign of relief when he didn't see Ashley's name on there but he didn't have time to stop and think about her. 

T'Pol handed Archer the damage report. "Have Hoshi and Travis get to work analyzing that shuttle pod." 

"It's configuration suggests it's Aquatic" T'Pol replied. 

"I was aboard one of their ships, that's the last thing I remember. I think I might have gotten through to one of them." 

Archer held a briefing with T'Pol, Malcom, Trip, Hoshi and Mayweather. They discussed a place to go and make repairs. At impulse it was 3 days away. 

Now that things had calmed down a touch, Malcom realized that Ashley didn't know Archer was back. He ran to go find her. 

Engineering was still running on emergency power and there was smoke everywhere. 

"Ensign Darcom! Are you down here?" Reed shouted. 

"Yes Lieutenant" he heard shouted from across the room. 

"Come with me now Ensign!" 

He saw Ashley finish putting out a fire and then run over. He grabbed her by the hand and they started running. 

"Where are we going? What's going on?" 

He didn't respond.

"Malcom!" 

He stopped running and turned around. He put his arms on Ashley's shoulders and before he could say anything, Ashley kissed him and said "I'm so glad you are ok. I love you Mal." 

"Same here luv but we have to keep moving." He felt an odd twinge. 'She probably wouldn't have said that or done that if she knew Archer was alive.' 

"Where are we going!" Ashley said as they resumed running. 

"The bridge. Archer's alive. The Xindi sent him back in an escape pod." 

"Is he ok!? What happened to him?" 

"His injuries aren't life threatening. I'm afraid you won't have long to talk to him. He wanted to see you but he had some emergency stuff to do and the com system was down." 

They reached the turbo lift and headed for the bridge. They were still holding hands. They were both thinking the same thing. Malcom squeezed her hand. 

"I don't know what is going to happen either luv but I love you." 

"I love you too Mal. I don't know what to say." 

"We'll figure it out, go see Jon." Ashley kissed Malcom on the cheek just before the doors opened. 

They arrived on the bridge, Ashley didn't see Archer so she ran into the ready room. 

Archer was in there alone and heard the door open. He saw Ashley run in but didn't leap into his arms like she usually did. She raced over and hugged him gently, unsure of his injuries. Her heart broke when she saw his beaten and bloody face. She wasn't the perfect picture of health either with her cuts, scrapes and soot all over her. He grabbed her face and kissed her deeply. 

"I'm so glad to see you but I don't have time to talk. I have a decision I have to make." 

"What is it Jon?" 

"I can't talk about it."

"Jon you can tell me anything, that's what I'm here for."

"I'm about to cross a line" he began as she told her about his plan to board the alien ship and steal their warp coil. 

Ashley paused and said "I don't see an alternative Jon, I really don't. Send them with food and supplies. Maybe we can come back and give them a warp coil after we finish the mission." 

Jon looked at her grimly and kissed her. "I have to go Ashley, I love you. I'll see you when I get back." 

"I expect you and Malcom to make it back in one piece. That's a fucking order." 

Jon chuckled lightly and said "yes sir" as he exited the ready room. 

Ashley went back to engineering to work and wait it out.

It was a tough trip but they went in, got the coil and got on their way. They made the rendezvous with Degra. The ship was still in massive disarray. Sparks flying, repairs being made, hallways filled with fallen objects and pieces of the ceiling. 

Ashley worked diligently in engineering and tried not to think about what she had done in the past few days. 'What am I going to tell Jon? What am I going to tell Malcom? Am I going to end up losing both of them?' she thought to herself when suddenly the station she was working on shocked her and sent her into the wall. She hit her head and then hit the floor, already unconscious. 


	8. Sickbay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley wakes up in sickbay. Enterprise is headed home to Earth.

When she woke up she heard beeps and the sound of critters, she realized she was in sickbay. Phlox heard her moving around and opened the curtain. 

"Good morning. You gave us all quite a scare." 

"What happened Phlox?" 

"There was an accident in engineering and you were knocked unconscious."

"I gotta get down there." 

"Sit back ensign. You've missed quite a lot while you were out."

"How long was I out?"

"You were out for several days." 

"What happened? The weapon?" 

"The captain wants to talk to you himself." Phlox walked over to the com. "Phlox to Captain Archer."

"Archer here." 

"Ensign Darcom is awake."

"On my way," Archer said as he hurried to sick bay. 

Archer arrived with Malcom in tow. Ashley's stomach clinched. She knew this conversation was coming but she hoped she had more time. They saw the worried look on her face as they walked over to her. 

"It's ok Ashley," Jon said as he laced his fingers with hers. She looked around apprehensively.

"Don't worry luv, it's going to be alright," Malcom said while he stroked her hair and held her other hand. 

"Um. What?" Ashley asked.

"We destroyed the Xindi weapon and the spheres. We are on our way back to Earth. The Aquatics are giving us a lift home, we'll be back in less than a day." 

"I don't know what to say," Ashley hesitantly said. She was relieved they were all safe and on their way back to Earth. She didn't understand why they were both in the room and calmly holding her hand. 

"Malcom, can I speak to Jon alone for a minute?" 

"Sure luv, I'll wait outside," Malcom replied as he walked out. 

"I'm so sorry Jon. I can't tell you how glad I am to see you alive. Now that we are back, I'm going to stick to my word. I'm ready to be court martialed and you're free to do whatever you want now. I told you in the beginning that I love you and I just wanted to help you get through this mission. I understand that we won't be together anymore. What's next for you and Enterprise?" 

"Ashley," Jon said as he looked at her. Her bruises had almost completely faded but she still had a concussion and broken ankle. "It's my turn to take care of you," he said as he leaned over and kissed her. 

"Jon, Malcom and I-" 

"He told me Ashley. It's really ok. You thought I was dead. I'm glad he was there for you. I told you he was in love with you. Aren't I always right?" He said with a chuckle. 

"How did you-" 

Archer cut her off again, "Malcom and I dated while we were in college." 

"He never told me that. But he also never told me he had dated a woman at the academy either. Why didn't you ever tell me?" 

"We never really discussed past relationships plus I figured if Malcom had wanted to know, he would have told you," Ashley nodded her head in agreement, she'd never met anyone more private than Malcom.

"So no court martial?" 

"Not today ensign," Archer chuckled. 

"What's next?" 

"Phlox said he needs to keep you here for observation for 24 hours and then he'll release you."

"I can't stay that long. We'll be back on Earth in 24 hours. Wait, how long are we staying on Earth? Can I stay on the ship while we are there?" 

"Enterprise is being sent to Jupiter Station for a refit and upgrades. Everyone is required to take some shore leave. You included." 

"Where am I supposed to go Jon? My hometown doesn't exist anymore." 

"Malcom has it all under control."

"What?" 

"I have to attend meetings and briefings when we get back. Malcom is going to check you out from sickbay tomorrow and take you on shore leave."

"Where are we going? When will I see you again?" 

"It's just a little surprise he arranged sweetie. Trust me." 

"Always Jon. I love you." 

"I love you too Ashley. I have to get going but I'll send Malcom in to say goodbye." 

He leaned over and kissed Ashley again. He nipped her ear then whispered, "I've missed having you in my bed." The sensation made Ashley shiver. 

He left and Malcom came back in. He walked over and kissed her. 

"I was so worried about you, I'm so glad you're ok." 

"I heard you are taking me on shore leave tomorrow." 

"That's right. Don't ask where because I'm not going to tell you. There will be pineapple though," he chuckled. 

"Are you and Jon ok?" 

"Yeah we are."

"Are we ok? What's going to happen?" 

"It's going to be ok. Get some rest and we'll talk about it tomorrow." He nibbled on her earlobe and whispered goodnight. That made Ashley shiver again.


	9. Jon is back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley goes to see Jon in his quarters after getting out of sickbay. Adult content.

Ashley fell asleep quickly after they left. She woke up feeling much better. She looked at the clock and saw she only had 10 hours until they were back on Earth and she was free to leave sickbay. She decided she couldn't wait that long to see Archer. She tried to quietly get up and get dressed but Phlox caught her. 

"And where exactly do you think you are going hmmm?" 

"Phlox I have to talk to Archer before we get back to Earth. Can I please leave? I promise I'll come back if I feel worse. Please?" 

"Fine but you come back and see me before you leave this ship! I need 2 hours to run more tests."

"I promise Phlox." Ashley finished getting dressed and slipped out of there. 

"Phlox to Captain Archer."

"Archer here." 

"You have a very determined visitor headed to see you. I believe she is headed for your quarters." 

"Thanks Phlox. Archer out. T'Pol you have the bridge." 

Ashley and Archer arrived at his quarters at the same time. He opened the door and they walked inside. 

"I can't believe you're alive" Ashley said as she clung to Archer. She moved somewhat awkwardly in her boot for her broken ankle but it was endearing. 

"I can't either. Leaving you on this ship was the hardest thing I've ever done. I'm sorry I had to do it. You were right. I did need your help in the expanse." Archer put his hands on Ashley's face and kissed her gently. "I love you" he said. 

"I love you too Jon" she said. She whispered in his ear with a little moan "I need you. I've missed you so much." 

"I don't think Phlox would approve" Archer chuckled. He wanted her very badly but was worried about her injuries. 

"Phlox knew I was coming to see you. I didn't get a lecture about avoiding recreational activities." Ashley pressed her body against him and kissed him deeply. She started to gently unzip his jumpsuit and tug it off of him. She could feel his arousal. He responded by gently taking her clothes off. She wasn't in her uniform. She was wearing the T-shirt and sweats he had dropped for her while she was still unconscious. 

He took her breasts into his hands and rubbed her nipples until they were hard. "You're so beautiful" he remarked. She moaned at the sensation of him playing with her nipples and moaned even more when he moved to gently suck each one. She wanted him so badly. She lightly touched his cock, teasing him. He moaned in response. She began to stroke him and enjoyed feeling his hardness in her hand. She couldn't wait anymore and she sat on the bed. Archer laid her down and continued to kiss her. He slid his fingers down to her opening and found it wet and ready. He gently slid a finger in to make sure. She squirmed and sighed. She was ready for him. He rubbed the tip of himself on her entrance until she couldn't take it anymore. He slid in gently and kept his weight off of her. He wasn't sure where she was bruised. 

"You can lay on me Jon. I'm not going to break." 

He slowly moved in and out of her. He alternated between stroking her cheek and looking at her and kissing her. He wanted to take his time making love to her. He never thought he'd get to do this again in his life. He enjoyed feeling her grab his shoulders and back. He loved watching her face and hearing the sexy noises she made. She loved feeling his hardness inside her again. She never thought she would feel it again. Malcom had felt really good but it was just different.

Jon put her hands above her head and laced his fingers between hers. He continued to move in and out of her enjoying every movement. He felt himself getting close and realized she probably hadn't taken her weekly birth control since she had been in sickbay. He realized he didn't care. He loved Ashley more than anything in the world and if he got her pregnant, all the better. Ashley was thinking the same thing and said "it's ok, cum inside me Jon." That was the most erotic thing he had ever heard. After a few more strokes he came inside her. He kissed her again and gently withdrew himself. He rolled them on their sides and cuddled up behind her. He put his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

They made love a few more times and then Ashley had to head back to sickbay to get checked out before they reached Earth. Jon walked her back to sickbay and said "see you in a few days." 

Ashley had given up on trying to get info out of him about shore leave at this point. She let Phlox run all his tests and listened to his lecture about taking it easy and resting while she was gone. 

"Now get out and have fun. I expect you to report back here once you are back on board. I'll be at Starfleet Medical in San Francisco if you have any trouble while you are gone." Phlox said with a smile. 

"Thanks Phlox, you have fun too" Ashley said right as Malcom arrived.

Malcom reached his hand out. Ashley took his hand and smiled. Ashley thought back to when she first met Malcom. They were at a bar in San Francisco, it was right before Enterprise initially left Earth. 


	10. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when Ashley and Malcom met. No adult content.

Ashley had been drinking and dancing. She went up to the bar because she thought she saw a sexy acquaintance of hers and she had had just enough to drink to flirt with him. He was doing shots at the bar. She approached him from behind and put her hand on his shoulder and greeted him with a big smile. When he turned around her stomach dropped, it wasn't who she was expecting and she was embarrassed. 

"Oh um hi. I'm sorry I thought you were a friend of mine." 

Malcom just nodded and took another shot. Ashley noticed he was alone and looked sad. 

"Are you drinking by yourself?" 

Malcom nodded, he didn't want company. 

"Why are you drinking by yourself? You're so cute." Ashley couldn't believe she had said that out loud. 

Malcom turned to look at her. He wondered why this young blonde was pestering him at the bar. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the pain he had been repressing but he snapped and said in his sexy accent, "my boyfriend just dumped me and I'd like to be alone." 

"Aww you poor thing. Come have a drink with me and my friends, it will be fun." 

"Not bloody likely," he curtly replied. 

"Fine. Guess I'll keep you company here then." 

"Why? Why do you insist on sitting here and bloody bothering me?" 

"I went through something recently and I wish someone had sat at the bar with me so to speak." 

Malcom realized she wasn't going to give up. He gave up trying to fight it, she looked sincere and she had an awfully nice bum. 

"Fine." He shrugged.

"Love your enthusiasm. What's your name?"

"Malcom." 

"Mines Ashley. Do you always answer one word at a time Malcom?" 

"Usually." 

I'm her tipsy state, Ashley thought that response was particularly funny and laughed hard. She laughed so hard it even made Malcom chuckle. 

"Come on Malcom, you're my new best friend. Let's go somewhere more quiet," Ashley slurred as she lead him to a table in a more quiet room. 

Malcom was bewildered by this brazen, demanding girl but he was so drunk he didn't care where he was. He just wanted the heartache to stop. 

"Tell me what happened." 

Malcom was drunk and decided to finally just let it out. He had tried repressing it, ignoring it and distracting himself but it just wasn't helping this time. In a very rare move, he began to let his guard down. He told her about his last job, his relationship and how it ended on a very bad note. He was surprised that he felt a little bit of relief from telling someone what he had been going through but he knew he shouldn't. It wasn't the Reed family way. They both talked as the hours passed. They only realized how late it was when it was final call.

Ashley lived around the corner from the bar and invited Malcom to spend the night with her. He was in no condition to get home on his own and she had roommates at home so she thought it would be fine. They made their way to her place and when they got there they both were so tired that they just passed out on her bed. 

Malcom woke up with his head pounding. As he opened his eyes he didn't recognize where he was. He realized he was fully dressed and even had his shoes on. He walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where Ashley was eating breakfast. 

"Um good morning. Where are we?" 

"Good morning. We're right around the corner from the bar, don't you remember walking home?" 

"Vaguely." 

"You were pretty out of it. I think you'll recognize where we are if you look out of the window." 

"Ah yes, I see. Well um thanks for letting me crash here. Sorry about that." 

"Happy to help, besides it was a fun night. Don't worry though, I'll keep your secret." 

"Er... What secret?" Malcom internally panicked. 

"That you are a sweet, sensitive guy under that stiff upper lip British exterior." She said with a smile. 

"Oh um thanks. I guess I better be going." 

"Sounds good, I'll see you later today Malcom." 

"Excuse me? I'm sorry, if we made plans I can't do anything because-" 

"Because you have to report to Enterprise?" Ashley said as she interrupted him. She casually continued to sip her coffee. 

"Oh um yeah I remember we talked about that. So I guess this is good bye then. Take care, thanks again." 

For dramatic effect, Ashley let Malcom walk a few feet before adding, "see you on board Lieutenant," while sipping her coffee with an innocent expression. 

"Guess you don't remember I'm reporting today to Enterprise as well." 

"Oh bloody hell." 

"Oh relax Malcom, I'm working in engineering. Besides, your secret is safe with me. And if you can't trust a fellow officers word then who can you trust?" Ashley gave him a hug and sent him on his way. 

He walked home thoroughly confused and concerned. He was relieved that when he saw her on board she was very professional and acted like they had never met, except for the occasional wink when nobody else was around. 

One day Reed saw Ashley eating by herself in the mess hall and sat down next to her. 

"Hello Lieutenant Reed," she greeted him. 

"Ensign." He lowered his voice, "just wanted to say thank you for your discretion." 

"No problem. How are you feeling?" 

"I'm fine."

"How are you really doing Malcom?" 

"I don't think it's proper of you to call me that." 

"I've seen you cry and I've slept in bed with you, I think it's ok," she said with a wink. "Besides, nobody can hear me." 

Malcom blushed at the reference. 

"Are you always this cavalier?" He asked in his cute accent. 

"You tell me," she replied. 

He thought about the night they met and that remark surprisingly got a little chuckle out of him.

You want to get dinner tonight? We can catch up."

Sure, why not?" replied Malcolm.

That's the spirit," said Ashley with a chuckle. They chatted for a little bit over lunch and talked about how their first couple of days on the Enterprise have been. 

When Ashley had to go back to engineering, she stood up and whispered in Malcolm's ear goodbye bestie. He remembered her calling him that the night they met. He just shook his head and chuckled about what an absolutely absurd friendship this was. 

They continued to get lunch together frequently. 

Malcom thought about the times that Ashley tried to get him to smile on duty like he was one of those bloody palace guards. She was always very discreet about it though and he had to admit it was a touch funny to see her in uniform looking serious, get sticking her tongue out at him for a split second and then snapping back to work. 

One night they ran into each other at the gym.

"Isn't it kind of late for you to be up ensign? Besides I didn't think you really fancied the gym," Malcom remarked with a smile. 

"Just stressed about the upcoming fitness tests." 

"Why's that?" 

"Because I'm an engineer Malcom. I barely passed the physical requirements to get on Enterprise. It's not like I came here to be a MACO," she chuckled looking slightly defeated. 

"It can't be that bad." 

"It's bad Malcom. Luckily though we are too far out here for Starfleet to send me home because I can't handle myself in a combat situation." 

"Well I happen to know someone who is quite good with combat if I do say so myself." 

"I know but I don't want to bother Hayes with this." Ashley knew that was going to get Malcom going. The look in his eyes was priceless. "I'm just kidding Malcom!" she said with a sparkle in her eye. 

"I'll help you if you like," Malcom offered. 

"If you have time, I'd really appreciate it." 

Malcom was born to teach this sort of stuff so they began to train together. They became very close friends as the weeks turned into months. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In quarantine these plot bunnies are multiplying and getting out of control. I'm posting these pretty much as I write them. Please forgive the typos!


	11. Shore Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley and Malcom go on shore leave.

Ashley smiled as she thought about how they had become best friends while Malcom led her down the hall.

"Come on luv. We have a debriefing and a ceremony and then we are going on a lovely vacation." Malcom said with a smile. 

Ashley watched Archer's speech from the sideline with pride. He and Malcom both looked so handsome in their uniforms. She couldn't believe they had made it back to Earth. Malcom found her after the ceremony and she greeted him with a big hug. 

"Y'all did great up there." 

"That was quite nerve-wracking. But we are ready for shore leave now." 

"Will you tell me where we are going now?" 

"No." Malcom took her hand and took her to their transportation. 

"I contacted Captain Hernandez before we left." 

"Why'd you do that?" 

"She and Jon were together but broke up before we left Earth. I thought he might enjoy spending time with an old friend while we were gone." 

"Did you hear Trip is going to Vulcan with T'Pol?" 

"No, I hadn't. That's interesting." 

"Is Phlox doing ok? After all that stuff at the bar?" 

"Yeah he'll be ok. I'm glad you weren't there to see that." Malcom remarked. 

They landed at a beautiful resort in Bora Bora. They were staying in a breathtaking bungalow that stood over crystal clear water. 

Ashley looked around in disbelief. "Hey Mal-" she said. 

"Yes it is luv. Let me help you with your bag." 

"I told you that this was my dream vacation the first night we met. I can't believe you remembered." 

"Well I can't believe you're mine" he said as he kissed her hand. "Let's go." 

They took their bags inside. The room was beautiful and there was a fruit tray with fresh pineapple on it. 

"Jon's going to meet us here in a few days." 

"Sounds good to me Mal." 

They enjoyed fresh fruit, champagne, swam in the sparkling water and took naps together in the hammock on their deck. They made passionate love all night, every night. 

On the second to last night they were curled up together by a bonfire when they saw Jon arrive. Ashley greeted him with a long hug. 

"Let's go inside." They all three went inside and dropped his stuff in the bedroom. 

"Hey Mal, can I talk to Ashley alone?" 

"Sure thing." 

"What did you end up doing Jon?" Ashley inquired. 

"I went climbing with Hernandez." 

"I thought you might. You know it's not safe to climb alone. How was it?" 

"It was good. The thing I wanted to tell you was we um kissed." Archer said while feeling guilty. 

"I figured that would happen. It's been a difficult year and old friends/lovers can be comforting." 

"I didn't have sex with her though. Just kissed her and felt bad about it." 

"Why didn't you?" Ashley asked. 

"Um it was good to see her and I just got caught up in the moment. After we talked I realized it was nice to see her but that was it. We broke up a long time ago and it belongs in the past." 

"Oh." 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's ok Jon" Ashley said as she hugged him. "Do you still love me?" 

"Of course I do! Do you still love me?" 

"Of course I do Jon. Where do we go from here though? I thought since you sent me here with Mal that meant you didn't want to be involved anymore." 

"I know Malcom loves you too Ashley. And I know you love him. It's ok. Phlox has 3 wives who each have 3 husbands haha there's no reason you can't have two partners. Plus I love Malcom too in my own way. We were together and now we are good friends." 

"So it will be the three of us from now on?" Ashley chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested in reading part 3, please leave me a comment. I have it written but not sure when I'll post it. If y'all are interested, I'll hurry up and get it together.


End file.
